terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.7.2.2
New features / content / improvements: # Venture Mobile SCU Storage Device #* Venture Grade 3 #* It's an SCU block that works whilst attached to your Tech. #* It has a shorter pick-up range and it's more expensive than the regular SCU, but it's mobile. # Venture Mobile Refinery #* Venture Grade 2 #* Works the same way as a regular refinery - but no longer needs to be anchored. # Tutorial Skip #* Within each game profile, once a game is saved after Big Tony is defeated, any subsequent playthrough within the same game profile allows the option for the opening turial sequence to be skipped. # Extended Info Panel #* Press "i" while hovering over a block to view the following information about it: #** Block Category #** Corporation & Grade #** Rarity #** Sell Price #** Block Description #** Other helpful information, e.g. anchored, needs power, stores fuel, etc # New Mission Types #* Defend a friendly Tech for a set amount of time while enemies spawn to attack you and your friend. #** These missions start appearing after the Distress Signal mission in GSO Grade 3, from GeoCorp Grade 2 onwards, and both Venture and Hawkeye by default. #* Added Recover Delivery Crate Missions for all corporations at all grades and updated them so that you only get ambushed by enemies some of the time. # New Audio #* First pass of new audio, including new SFX for weapons, wheels and ambient sound. Game Design Tweaks: * Block revisions ** Reduced the bullet spray for all machine guns. ** Increased the damage of most melee weapons (GeoCorp Buzz Saw, GeoCorp Hammer Piston, GeoCorp Plasma Cutter, GeoCorp Diamond Drill, GeoCorp Cerberus Bore and GSO Small and Large Drills). ** Increased the range for all Venture machine guns. ** Increased the damage for all Hawkeye machine guns. ** Adjusted the fall-off rate for all Booster jets. The Venture Booster is the most twitchy and it falls off faster. GSO are in the middle and Hawkeye have the most powerful Booster, but also have a slower fall off, so they cannot be used for fine feathering, they provide a big, bold, blast. ** Boosters now require a minimum amount of fuel available before they can be used. ** Remote Chargers won't charge batteries which are almost full. ** The regular SCU now powers up faster and has a longer pick-up range. ** Increased the pick-up range of all Collectors. Venture has the longest range (but smallest capacity), GeoCorp has the shortest range (and highest capacity) and GSO is in the middle, but all ranges are still longer than they were before. ** Increased rotation options for the Venture Shield Bubble. * Trading Station revisions ** Allowed the Trading Station mission to occur at any Trading Station. The Trader Troll now lands from orbit when you get there. ** Trading Stations now restock their Mission Boards every day at dawn. * Mission revisions ** Added mission board descriptions for all missions. ** Added variant name and descriptions for generic missions. * Other tweaks ** Added a tutorial message about block rotation controls after defeating Big Tony. ** Changed the design of Little Thief enemy during the Radar mission to slow it down a little, making it a bit easier to catch him. ** Restructured the Block Rewards to stop players from being awarded Crafting Blocks until after they have completed the appropriate Crafty Business missions. ** Removed mention of Alloys from some Chunk descriptions. Art Tweaks: * Added Venture Mobile SCU art asset. * Added Venture Mobile Refinery art asset. * Various tweaks to the HUD graphics. Bug Fixes: * Fixed issue where Shopping For Parts mission could cause a blank message box to appear. * Fixed certain shroom trees not producing Rubber Jelly * Fix for missing collision on anchor component of anchorable blocks. * Fixed issue where the GeoCorp Geothermal Generator could not power Wireless Chargers on its own. Known Issues: * The Venture Mobile SCU behaves unexpectedly when orientated sideways. * The new audio does not respond to the volume sliders yet. * Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. * Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. * Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. * Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. * SFX Volume slider does not currently control new sounds.